Adrian Garff
Adrian Garff is one of the main characters in The Mist television show, played by Russell Posner. Background Adrian is referred to as gay, but describes himself as bisexual stating he falls for personality not gender. His father never fully loved him which Adrian attributed to being gay. Later his father suggests he and his mother could have loved him despite him being gay, if only he was "right in the head". Adrian is therefore very close with the Copeland family and sees them as more family than his own. Biography Adrian agrees to go with Alex to Jay's party, despite being very unhappy about it. She promises to follow him anywhere once he falls in love with a boy, to which he states he falls for personality not gender. He makes a point of saying this before Alex laughs him off and pulls him inside. They begin to dance at the party and have a good time until Tyler Denton, a school jock, shows up and starts pushing him around for being gay. Jay intervenes and stops him, which impresses Alex but Jay not so much. Jay offers to get Alex a drink to which she states she doesn't drink. He convinces her to have just one and they walk away while Alex glares at the two. The next morning Alex tells her parents about passing out after one drink and being raped. She says Adrian saw that it was Jay who raped her. After being checked out at the hospital and filing a police report of the assault, Adrian and Alex are upstairs, where he tells her that the town will no doubt side with Jay. Suddenly someone chucks a brick through their window. They run outside to find a bunch of jocks from the football team running away and the word WHORE spray painted on the ground in front of their house. While Kevin is reporting the harassment, and Adrian is giving his statement of Alex's rape, they all hear a car crash outside. Kevin, Sheriff Heisel, and Officer Pundik head outside to see what happened, with Adrian being told to stay put. As they walk outside they are greeted by the rolling Mist. Sheriff Heisel and Kevin have the good sense to go back inside but Officer Pundik stays outside to take selfies for his wife. While doing so several cockroach like insects swarm into his ear and eventually eat off half of his face. After returning inside Sheriff Heisel and Kevin hear Pundik's screams of agony. They run outside only to find him dead. They decide to escape, assuming that the Mist is deadly or toxic. Remembering that Adrian is still in the station Kevin hands his eyes to Heisel and runs back in. Heisel waits a few moments for them but hears some sounds and decides to take off, stranding them in the station. In the front of the station Adrian and Kevin hear a noise and are then attacked by Pundik, now dead and zombie like with half his face missing. Kevin's gun is knocked out of his hands but before he is killed by Pundik Mia shoots and kills him for good. Kevin agrees to let her keep the gun. The group then rush out to the car, deciding that while the Mist may not be poisonous, they should hurry just in case. They steal the cruiser and take off for The Mall. When Kevin, Adrian, Mia, and Jonah arrive at the church Father Romanov tries to get Adrian to accept God. Adrian finally allows him to baptize him, but this is only a ploy to steal his keys to the basement so he can free the others that Connor jailed down there. The four of them flee and head for The Gas Station. After escaping the Church, Kevin, Adrian, Mia, and Jonah run to the gas station to look for a car they can hot wire. It turns out all of the cars post-1980 had electronic circuit boards and have somehow been disabled by the Mist. Outside a rambling old truck pulls up and a black man in a gas mask walks around testing the station's pumps. He spots the group though the glass and pulls his gun. He comes inside and asks if there is any gas here, which they reply no there aren't even any working cars, except his. He explains about the car pre-1980 and how he originally wanted a safer SUV for his son. He pulls out a picture of his son, and asks if they have seen him on their travels. They all answer no but Mia and Kevin exchange a look. It is the same child they saw lying dead in the street next to his bicycle. They beg Carl to go to the Mall with them, so they can use his car, but he refuses. Kevin and Mia then tell him his son is dead in he hopes he'll let them use the car. He doesn't believe them and a fight ensures. Jonah jumps into it, and gets shot in the leg. Regretful for his actions, and knowing Jonah needs to get to the hospital or he will die, he allows the group to take the car, but doesn't join them. He insists he MUST look for his son, even if he won't like what he finds. The group then drives off to The Hospital. Adrian sees Tyler is at the hospital as well. He follows him to the bathroom and kisses him, which causes Tyler to punch him out yelling he is not gay. After taking a beating Adrian gets up and kisses him again, this time Tyler lets him and Adrian later insinuates to Mia that he had sex with someone. He and Mia bond over being only children / black sheep of their families. Kevin, Bryan, and Adrian realize Mia has stolen the keys and left them to die. She shows back up just in time to lead them to the psych ward, as it is the only place the doors stay closed and will keep the Mist out. The psych patient won't let them in until she mentions her mom's name, and the patient seems to know her and lets them all in. They decide to spend the night. Mia tells Kevin and Adrian she went to fill up on gas so they could leave faster. Meanwhile Adrian and Tyler have sex in their side by side beds.Tyler takes up to find Adrian missing and reports it to Kevin. They locate him, trapped by a psych patient threatening to kill him because he can see the "evil" in Adrian. Kevin reasons with him to let him out them beats him up so they can escape. They all leave to head for The Mall, while Tyler decides to stay behind. On the way to the mall they drive down Adrian's home street and Adrian insists that they stop so he can check on his parents. He enters his home to find his father bloodied and eating at the kitchen table. He asks where his mother is, to which Mr. Garff replies in the living room. He sees his mother sleeping on the couch but when he turns her over sees her face is rotten and she has been dead a long time. He throws up on the floor. Mr. Garff comes in and blames her death of Adrian, stating that she was so scared that Adrian would come back, rather than scared for his safety. He accuses his father of not crying, to which he says he cried for days. They argue back and forth and eventually Mr. Garff states he could have loved his son despite being gay, if only he had been right in the head. After crying for his mother, Adrian goes back to the kitchen and starts to pack some supplies. Outside Kevin honks for everyone to hurry, and Garff asks who that is, to which Adrian states Mr. Copeland. Garff sarcastically asks if he has sex with him too, and Adrian says he is disgusting and that the Copelands are more a family to him than his own father. He says that Alex loves him and Garff says only until she finds a man to fuck her. Adrian angrily grabs his gun, shoots his father, and loudly exclaims HE had sex with her. He then tearfully reveals he was in fact the one who raped Alex, but only in order to keep Jay from taking her away from him. He lays down with his father as he dies and tells him he isn't right in the head. After lying there a while he hears Kevin getting out of the car and quickly cuts his own arm to make it look as though he killed his father in self defense. When Kevin comes in and sees the situation he hugs Adrian and promises he will always be a part of their family He takes him upstairs to clean his cut, and listens to Adrian tearfully ask Kevin to promise he will always be part of the family even if he did something stupid. Kevin promises but then finds a bottle of Triazopam, the same drug found in Alex's system during the rape. He puts two and two together and realizes it was Adriad who raped Alex. He goes to hurt Adrian but cannot bring himself to do it, as he can see how messed up Adrian is. However Adrian grabs his gun and attacks Kevin, but only manages to knock him out in the head before the others come running. He meets them at the car, tells them Kevin died protecting him from Garff, and that they need to go to the Mall to protect Alex and Eve, as he promised Kevin. Adrian sneaks into the Mall once they arrive, and encounters Alex and Eve. Both girls excitedly hug him but he sadly tells them about his trek with Kevin, but lies and says he died to protect him from his own father. Both girls are visibly upset and begin to cry, while Alex falls to the ground. However hearing the lobby group closing in on them they all run for cover. While in hiding Alex cries hard and Eve discusses strategy with Adrian. He tells her his friends have a car and they decide to leave with them. However once outside the door the Lobby group finds them and they chage them through the tunnels of the loading dock with axes and bats, while Eve keeps her gun ready. As she attempts to shoot Raj, he swings his axe and hits the gun out of her hands, getting shot in the shoulder in the process. He grabs the gun off the floor and continues to follow them. They reach a dead end and turn to face Gus Bradley. She accuses Bradley of killing Shelley himself, and he hits her in the gut with the bat. They question whether they killed Jay as well, and Eve owns up to locking Jay away. The lobby group jails them all in the room together with Jay. Adrian and Jay exchange angry looks with one another and Alex asks her mother why. Eve states she had to protect Alex, and Adrian agrees with her, stating Jay is a psycho. Jay asks Alex what is wrong, and she tells him her father is dead, while he embraces her. Adrian attacks Jay with a paint can while Alex screams and Eve watches. He claims he has proof of Jay raping Alex. He lies and says the DNA results came in before the Mist and it was indeed Jay. Alex can hardly believe it and Eve doesn't look convinced. Eve falls into Adrian's arms. Connor comes into the closet to get Jay, and Eve and Alex and Adrian are all shocked to see him. They ask for his help but he leaves them all there after taking Jay out of the room. Gus is outside once he leaves and states the rest of them need to come with them, letting Adrian go. Kevin finds Adrian in the hardware store. They share a glance then Adrian runs while Kevin hunts him down and starts to beat him up into a bloody pulp., all the while screaming "how could you do it? How could you do it to her?" Adrian stops the attack by stating he knows where Eve and Alex are being held. Kevin states he will still make Adrian suffer, and may even still kill him, unless he tells them where his family is. Adrian only responds stating that he loves Alex. He tells Kevin that they will throw them out of the Mall and that he needs to hurry. Mia shows up and tells them about Jonah and that they need to go now. He turns to kill Adrian but he sets a fire which prevents him from doing so. Mia gets Kevin to go and get their family while Adrian gets away. As Wes and Jonah drive to Arrowhead base Adrian can be seen hiding in their trunk.